Beats me
by Mylan
Summary: Monica arrives late at the office and is really upset. John tries to find out why that is, and why she keeps flinching under his touch. UST Dogget-Reyes Romance
1. Default Chapter

Title: Unknown  
  
Author: Mylan  
  
Category: DRR (Romance)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers:  
  
Summary: Dogget's POV  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I would like to be the owner of Doggett and Reyes, I'm not. (God knows what I would do with them if I were :p)They belong to Chris Carter and many more...  
I only wrote this story out of my own interest. So I have no other intention than write purely out of boredom :p ... and for fun :d  
  
Feedback: I would love to hear what you think of this story. Please send all feedback to  
  
Archive: Anywhere, just let me know first.  
  
MENTAL NOTE: English is not my mother language it's only my third. I normally speak Dutch, so don't mind the errors in my story !!!!!!  
  
FBI Headquarters  
  
Doggett's P.O.V.  
  
As I enter the office I notice the lights are still out, which is weird because I had expected to see Monica. It's nothing like her to be late for work or at least she would have phoned me. I turn on the lights and start working but I can't keep my thoughts at the job. "This is ridiculous" I think to myself. "Even when Monica isn't in the office I can't concentrate."  
  
An hour and a half later I see her entering the office. I release a sigh I didn't know I was holding. I even start smiling because I'm glad she's okay. But as I look more closely at her, my smile fades away for I see that her eyes are filled with horror.

"Monica are you okay?" "I'm fine" she says, but there's a tremble in her voice by which I know she isn't. When I stand up to move closer, the look in her eyes changes to panic.

"Monica, you're not okay. I've never seen you act like this before. What's going on? What happened to you?"

I can see she's trying to be strong. Her eyes well up but she sweeps the unshed tears away with the upper side of her hand saying that I shouldn't worry." Why does she always have to be this strong? Is she afraid that I won't like her when she lets her emotions go? Think that she's weak? I could never think that of her. She's the bravest person I know. I move in closer and touch her arm. At the feel of my touch she winces and pulls away.

"Please John, would you let it be?" Her eyes are begging and I don't want to force her into telling something she obviously doesn't want to. So I do, I let it drop. I start working again, just as she does.  
  
"John come here, I think I found something on this case." I stand up and go to her side of the room, slightly bowing over her shoulder. She explains her theory and I listen carefully, keeping my eyes on her face instead of looking at the screen. She must notice I'm not paying attention because she stops talking and turns to look at me. "Look John, I know what you're thinking but I'm okay, really, now would you listen to me?"

"Oh yeah, 'course Monica, sorry." I put my hands on her shoulder and give a little squeeze. That obviously has the wrong effect on her because she lets out a gasp and moves away.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" There's worry in my voice. Monica turns a little pink and looks at the floor. "No, no it's nothing. It's just my muscle that hurts, nothing more." She gives a sly smile and continues with the case.

* * *

End of part one… Lemme know what you think…. Should I keep writing or is it just a waste of time ??  
And if I made some terrible mistakes... lemme know as well so I can change them :p


	2. Acceptance

I stand there a few minutes longer studying her. There's something in her tone that makes me think she's not telling the truth. I want to see if I'm correct so I move in closer and put my hands on her shoulders again. But this time I try to avoid her muscle. Again she flinches under my touch.  
  
"Monica, you're lying. That wasn't your muscle and yet you feel pain."

"John, why don't you just leave me alone?" she says angry. "Why do you think that something's wrong just because my shoulders and my neck ache? It probably happened in gym last night. Would you stop being so worried."

"Look Monica I'm sorry. It's just that you arrived late this morning, than you have this terrified look in your eyes and now when I touch you, you keep wincing in pain. I do think it's normal that I'm worried." Her look softens and she lays a hand on my arm.

"Look John, I appreciate your concern but it's not necessary. Go back to work."

When my stomach starts growling I look up at the clock and see it's noon. I take a look in Monica's direction and see that her eyes are closed. "Monica?" I ask softly. She opens her eyes and looks at me. "What?"

"Why don't you call it a day? It's okay if you won't tell me what's wrong but please would you just do me a favour and go home? Take a bath or something, go to bed."

I was expecting to hear her contradict but to my surprise she nods.

"I think you're right John. I'm going home. Are you sure you can handle this alone?"

"Yes I'll manage... Now go"

She gives a smile and leaves. After she has left the room I sigh. I know there's something she's not telling me and I feel a little hurt. Normally I'm the one who puts up walls between us, and not her. Why does she have such a hard time opening up to me about this. And why does she keep flinching when I touch her? She's obviously in more pain than she is willing to show me. I hope she feels better tomorrow. With that thought I take my jacket and go get some lunch.  
  
When I've finished the final report I get in the car and start the engine. It takes me a few minutes before I realise that I'm heading towards Monica's place. I don't know why I'm driving there, but I just wanna make sure that she is okay. I park the car and look through her window. I see the light burn and so I know she's home. My mind is struggling whether to go in there and knock on her door, or to drive home again. I choose the last one.


	3. What's the deal?

Monica's Apartment  
  
After taking a hot bath Monica changes into her nightgown. She looks at herself in the mirror and sees the bruises all over her body. She notices that her eye is beginning to turn black. Thank God it didn't show yet this morning. It was really sweet of John to keep asking what was wrong but Monica didn't want to tell him. She was sure she was going to burst into tears if she did so. And she didn't want John to see her crying. Crying like a little kid. She didn't want him to think of her as some weak person that can't even control her emotions.  
  
After she has some supper she lays down on the couch. The bruises hurt and she tries to avoid the pain, by closing her eyes. She desperately tries to think of something else. She's only been asleep for a few minutes when she sees the events that happened this morning, passing by in a bad dream.  
  
- She is on her way to work when she remembers that she needs to withdraw some money from her account. So Monica goes to the nearest vending machine which is in a little dark street. She doesn't feel much at ease and tries to hold on to her gun. It is then that she realises she has left it in the car. "Okay let's finish this quickly" she says to herself. But as she wants to press the button she feels something hard in her back en someone is covering her mouth. "Well lady, why don't you empty your account and give everything to me?" She tries to turn around and take a look at his face but the man standing behind her doesn't give her the chance. "Look just do it or my finger might accidentally pull the trigger." Monica knows there's nothing more she can do so she withdraws all the money she has and gives it to him. He lets her go and walks away.  
  
Monica keeps standing there for a few moments, her mind blank. But when she notices that the man has put away his gun she runs after him and jumps on his back. She starts hitting him for all she is worth, but he is much stronger than her. He throws her onto the floor and starts kicking her. "You bitch, you shouldn't have done that." And he starts kicking her even harder. Monica tries to avoid being hit on the head and hols her arms firmly around it. She makes herself as small as possible. She feels pain everywhere but yet she doesn't cry. She won't give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing her weak, seeing her defeated. "Because I'm not" she thinks to herself and starts kicking him back.  
  
"Okay I've had it with you. Her opponent stops kicking and to Monica's fear she sees him take out his gun. Her eyes grow wide and she starts crawling backwards until her back is against the wall. He points the gun at her and she hears the trigger being pulled "Noooooooo !!!! "–

* * *

And here's another piece already ( R&R please !!! ) 


	4. A comforting Hand

Bathing in sweat Monica wakes up. Totally upset she reaches for the phone and turns Dogget's number.  
  
Dooget's P.O.V.  
  
I just put on the telly when my phone starts ringing. I reach out with my left arm and answer it.  
  
"Doggett" It stays quiet on the other end of the line.  
  
"Hello? Who is this?"  
  
"H.. Hello ?"  
  
"Monica? Is this you?"  
  
"Jo.. John. Yes it's me, can you come over please?"  
  
I don't answer and just throw the phone down. I grab my jacket and get in the car. All the way to her apartment I keep thinking what could have happened. She sounded really upset and her voice was thick, like she had been crying a few moments before she called.  
  
"This probably has something to do with the fact that she was late this morning." I think to myself. I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Do I really wanna know what happened to her this morning?" "Yes I do, Monica is my partner, she's not just my partner, she's also my friend, maybe even more. And if she needs me, I'll be there for her."  
  
A few moments later I arrive at her apartment and knock on the door. It takes a few moments before she answers it. And when she does, she just looks at me, her eyes all red from crying. The way she is standing there, looking so vulnerable, all tucked away in her robe, makes my heart weak. I move in closer and embrace her against my chest. For a moment she doesn't move and just lets me hug her. But than her arms find their way under my jacket, around my waist. She moves her head a little so she is resting on my shoulder.  
  
I just hug her more tightly and don't wanna let go. She feels so good in my arms. But this isn't for me... it's for her. I know she needs some comfort right now.  
  
"Auw"  
  
All I hear is a whimper. I know I wasn't suppose to hear it, but I did. I move back a little to look up into her face, but she keeps her eyes firmly on the ground. Her hair is hanging over her face like a curtain. I lift her chin up with one finger and urge her to look at me. She moves away.  
  
"John, I... "She doesn't finish her sentence and I know she has trouble telling me. I cup her face and look her straight in the eye while saying "Monica, you can tell me. I'm here for you." I can see a little smile appearing. "I know John. I know."  
  
She takes my hands and leads me towards her couch. We go sit and I can see her wince in pain again.  
  
"Monica what happened to you? She just sits there with her hands folded in her lap, staring at them. Again she looks so vulnerable. So unlike the Monica Reyes I know.  
  
I grab hold of one hand.  
  
"Monica, why did you call me?"  
  
This seems to get her attention and she looks up at me.  
  
"Umm" she sighs "This is gonna sound weird but I had a bad dream. And when I woke up I didn't know what to do. So I just grabbed my phone and called you." A blush appears on her cheeks.  
  
"I'm glad you called me."

* * *

I added another part just for you guys :d ... R& R please  
And thank you for the reviews I've had so far. I really love them.  
More coming up soon :-) (can't promess just when 'cause I have to start working 2-morrow)


	5. Confessions

She leans in and hugs me again. When I let go I see that her robe has fallen open and her shoulder is revealed. When I take a closer look I see that there are bruises all over her shoulder and her arm. Shocked I lean back and look at her.  
  
"Monica, what's that?"  
  
"What is what?" I stretch my arm to touch her shoulder and she closes her robe again. "Oh that, that's nothing."  
  
"Now Monica don't be like this. You were hit, weren't you?"  
  
"No I wasn't."  
  
"Then how did you get those bruises? You were hit!" I said angry. I didn't mean to yell at her but I did. I took it personal that she wouldn't confess to me. It's obviously that she's been hit.  
  
"No, I wasn't hit." She yells. "I was ... I was..."  
  
"You were what Monica?"  
  
"I was kicked" she says quietly. I almost didn't hear her. I was about to yell at her when I realised she had just come open with what had happened."  
  
"What?" I try to sound more nicely this time.  
  
"I've been beaten up this morning, on my way to work." This time she doesn't hold her tears back and they began to fall freely. Suddenly I feel bad as hell about yelling at her.  
  
"Oh Monica, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you." I put the strand of hair that has been hanging over her face the whole time, behind her ear and that's when I notice her black eye.  
  
"My God. Who did this to you. Why? Mon, tell me what happened."  
  
The sobbing gets worse and I gather her in my arms. I keep whispering in to her ear to calm her down, while stroking her hair. After a few minutes the sobbing stops and she sits up. I reach out to touch one of the bruises on her shoulder. As my fingers linger over her skin I can see goose bumps forming. I smile a little as I see the reaction my touch has on her. But realise this isn't the time to think about Monica in that sort of way.  
  
"Tell me" I whisper.  
  
"I don't know who did this to me. I mean, I've seen his face but it's not someone I recognise."  
  
"When did this happen?" I can't hide the concern in my voice and I know she has noticed too. She slightly touches my knee and a shiver goes through my body.  
  
"This morning. I was withdrawing some money and suddenly there was this guy threatening me with a gun and ..."  
  
"A gun?" I have this eerie feeling in my stomach as I picture the scene.  
  
"Yes and I had to give him all my money. And than he walked away. But I went after him. And he threw me on the floor and started kicking me and stuff."  
  
I can see the tears well up again. "My God Monica. Why did you go after that guy?"  
  
"I don't know" Her voice is thick with emotion. "And then..."  
  
"There's more?" She nods her head and continues. "When I started kicking him back he drew out his gun and he pointed it at me... I just couldn't go anywhere ..." Again the tears start falling.  
  
"I heard him pull the trigger."  
  
"And then what happened?" I hold my breath. Afraid to miss out on any of the details she is telling me.  
  
"I eum... I kicked him straight between his legs and the gunshot missed me. While he was rolling over the floor I just got up, ran to my car and drove away."  
  
I try to soothe her but I don't really know how. I can't even begin to imagine the hell she must have been through.  
  
"Mon, you must have been so scared."  
  
"John, what if I was too late? What if he pulled the trigger just one second earlier? I would have died John. I would have died."

* * *

First of all... Thanks again for the reviews :p Keeps me going !!!  
  
Now I don't really know what to do... Keep writing on this story or go downstairs and watch 'Miss Congeniality' :p  
I kinda ran out of inspiration so I think I'll take a little break :-) But I'll post more soon.   
  
In the meantime: Read and review pleaze... It's highly appreciated :d 


	6. Healing

As you can see I added some more text  
Please Read and Review

* * *

"I know Monica. But you didn't." I grab hold of her hand again and look her straight in the eye. "You're alive. You're here ... with me." I know that she can read my eyes like an open book. Look deep into my soul and find the real meaning of my words. But yet I do not look away.  
  
"In a way, you saved me John.", her voice is thick with emotion.  
  
"I saved you? What do you mean."  
  
She starts blushing when she says "All the time I kept thinking about you. How I didn't want to leave you behind. And that I had to be strong because you always tell me that I'm strong."  
  
I have a soft expression when I wipe away her tears. Softly avoiding her black eye.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me what was wrong with you this morning? Did you think I would find you weak? You know I could never think that of you."  
  
"No, yes, I ... I"  
  
"You pushed me away Monica. Just when I let down the walls around my heart, you put them up around yours." I know I'm blowing this thing up, and that I should be the one comforting her, and not the other way around. But I just want to know.  
  
"I'm sorry John. I didn't mean to push you away. I guess I wasn't ready to tell you yet. Especially not in the office. I hope you understand."  
  
She moves in closer until our legs are touching. Again I feel the butterflies in my stomach and wish I could just lean in and kiss her. But I don't know how she will react. What if I scare her away? She needs someone to comfort her and I want that person to be me.  
  
"And I don't built walls around my heart. You're the only person I let inside." She continues in a silent whisper.  
  
I can feel the atmosphere changing when she says those words. There's a lot more tension in the air.  
  
She wraps her arms around me and I pull her closer.  
  
"Auw" she says again.  
  
"Huh Monica, I'm sorry, I forgot."  
  
"It's nothing John. Don't worry about it."  
  
Suddenly I stand up and head towards the medicine cabinet.  
  
"I'll make you feel better." I say smiling, trying to loosen up the atmosphere again. "Do you have ointment for bruises?"  
  
She comes and stand next to me and hands me 'Hirudoid'.  
  
"Yes here... but I can do this myself you know."  
  
"Oh really, I didn't know you had hands on your back" I joke. She starts laughing when she realises she can't win this.  
  
"Okay, I'll just go and change."  
  
A few minutes later she comes back wearing a boxershort and a very, very short tank top. My mouth drops open and I quickly close it, not wanting her to see my reaction.  
  
"Euh, why don't you lie down on the couch? This way it'll be much easier."  
  
She does as I say and stretches herself on the couch. Her back obviously hurts and I realise that that side is the worst. I go sit next to her on the edge of the sofa and put some ointment on my hands. I gently rub it over her bruises. She lets out a little gasp as my fingers touch her skin. As they go to one of the bruises on her chest, she closes her eyes. I would be lying if I say this doesn't turn me on. But it obviously has the same effect on her. After I've finished her chest I take one arm and gently start rubbing it. I move from her shoulder to her hand and then I take the other arm. And when they're done I move to her legs.  
  
While I take care of the bruises I let my eyes glide over her body. She is just so beautiful. Her eyes are still closed and she has a little smile on her face. I can tell she enjoys my touch. A strand of hair has fallen over her face and I lean forward to put it behind her ear. At my touch she opens her eyes and sees my face hovering just inches above hers. I smile a sly smile and she smiles back at me. Her index finger is touching my face and leaves a trace from my cheek to my chin. I can feel her hot breath on my face when she whispers to me.  
  
"You're doing a great job Dr. Doggett."  
  
I smile and cup her chin with both my index and my thumb.  
  
"Well, you're a beautiful patient Mrs. Reyes."  
  
With that I lift her chin towards me and bring my lips to hers. It's a short but tender kiss and it makes my heart explode. All this time I've imagined how it would feel... to kiss those soft lips of hers. And now I know... Heaven... It feels like heaven.

* * *

More coming up :p 


	7. Heaven

Have you read the new part I added on Chapter 6?  
You have ??? Okay than you can continue to read this :p

* * *

After I pull away I tell her to turn around because I still have to do her back. Again she does as she's told and lays down on her stomach. I'm a little shocked as I notice the state of her back. The bruises look really bad. I put ointment on my hands and start with her shoulders. Then I begin my way down until I reach the small of her back. She shivers when I trace little circles over it. I know this has always been a sensitive spot for women and so I stay there a little longer than necessary. I finish off with her legs.  
  
When I'm finished I go to the kitchen and wash my hands. Monica goes sit up straight and follows me. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to fix something for dinner?"  
  
"No you just go in there and make yourself comfortable I'll make you some bacon and eggs." I urge her back into the living room and sit her on the couch. Then I put on the telly and go back to the kitchen. After a few minutes the smell of bacon fills the room and I make the table for two. When I go and get Monica I see that her head has fallen to the side and her eyes are closed.  
  
"Monica" I whisper softly. There is no response.  
  
"Monica" I try again but she is sound asleep. I put out the telly and put one arm under her knees and the other one on her lower back. I lift her up and take her upstairs. When I lay her on her bed she stirs and opens her eyes.  
  
"Hey" I say. "You just fell asleep so I'm putting you to bed."  
  
She nods her head and I tuck her in. She gives me a smile that lights my fire. I look down at her. She looks kinda cute with her body all tucked away in the covers. I move over her and kiss her forehead.  
  
"Anyway, I'll be leaving then."  
  
At these words she sits up and I see panic in her eyes.  
  
"No. Stay please."  
  
She looks at me pleading. Thinking of her nightmare, I just can't resist.  
  
"Are you sure?" I ask, taking her hand in mine.  
  
"Yes she whispers." And pulls the blanket away.  
  
I crawl under the sheets and she nuzzles against me. She is lying on her side, avoiding pressure on her back, facing me. Her head is lying on my shoulder and her hand is lying on my chest. I have one arm draped over her body, resting on her hip and the other one is covering the hand that's lying on my chest.  
  
"Goodnight I say."  
  
Unconsciously she holds me tighter, placing one leg over me and entwining her fingers with mine.  
  
"Mmm... I love you" she says, while drifting off to sleep.  
  
I give her a little kiss and close my eyes "I love you too" I whisper. Then I also drift off to sleep.

This time Monica doesn't have trouble sleeping. She has no nightmares. All she has is a wide smile on her face.  
  
_Heaven ... it feels like heaven_

_ THE END _

* * *

This was my first attempt for Fanfiction.  
So what do you think? I hope you like it !!!!!!!! and if you don't... at least I did my best :p  
Read and review please


End file.
